The cyclic nucleotide specific phosphodiesterases (PDEs) represent a family of enzymes that catalyze the hydrolysis of various cyclic nucleoside monophosphates (including cAMP and cGMP). These cyclic nucleotides act as second messengers within cells, and as messengers, carry impulses from cell surface receptors having bound various hormones and neurotransmitters. PDEs act to regulate the level of cyclic nucleotides within cells and maintain cyclic nucleotide homeostasis by degrading such cyclic mononucleotides resulting in termination of their messenger role.
PDE enzymes can be grouped into eleven families according to their specificity toward hydrolysis of cAMP or cGMP, their sensitivity to regulation by calcium, calmodulin or cGMP, and their selective inhibition by various compounds. For example, PDE 1 is stimulated by Ca2+/calmodulin. PDE 2 is cGMP-dependent, and is found in the heart and adrenals. PDE 3 is cGMP-dependent, and inhibition of this enzyme creates positive inotropic activity. PDE 4 is cAMP specific, and its inhibition causes airway relaxation, antiinflammatory and antidepressant activity. PDE 5 appears to be important in regulating cGMP content in vascular smooth muscle, and therefore PDE 5 inhibitors may have cardiovascular activity. Since the PDEs possess distinct biochemical properties, it is likely that they are subject to a variety of different forms of regulation.
PDE4 is distinguished by various kinetic properties including low Michaelis constant for cAMP and sensitivity to certain drugs. The PDE4 enzyme family consists of four genes, which produce 4 isoforms of the PDE4 enzyme designated PDE4A, PDE4B, PDE4C, and PDE4D [See: Wang et al., Expression, Purification, and Characterization of human cAMP-Specific Phosphodiesterase (PDE4) Subtypes A, B, C, and D, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 234, 320–324 (1997)] In addition, various splice variants of each PDE4 isoform have been identified.
PDE4 isoenzymes are localized in the cytosol of cells and are unassociated with any known membranous structures. PDE4 isoenzymes specifically inactivate cAMP by catalyzing its hydrolysis to adenosine 5′-monophosphate (AMP). Regulation of cAMP activity is important in many biological processes, including inflammation and memory. Inhibitors of PDE4 isoenzymes such as rolipram, piclamilast, CDP-840 and ariflo are powerful antiinflammatory agents and therefore may be useful in treating diseases where inflammation is problematic such as asthma or arthritis. Further, rolipram improves the cognitive performance of rats and mice in learning paradigms.

In addition to such compounds as rolipram, xanthine derivatives such as pentoxifylline, denbufylline, and theophylline inhibit PDE4 and have received considerable attention of late for their cognition enhancing effects cAMP and cGMP are second messengers that mediate cellular responses to many different hormones and neurotransmitters. Thus, therapeutically significant effects may result from PDE inhibition and the resulting increase in intracellular cAMP or cGMP in key cells, such as those located in the nervous system and elsewhere in the body.
Rolipram, previously in development as an anti-depressant, selectively inhibits the PDE4 enzyme and has become a standard agent in the classification of PDE enzyme subtypes. Early work in the PDE4 field focused on depression and inflammation, and has subsequently been extended to include indications such as dementia. [see “The PDE IV Family Of Calcium-Phosphodiesterases Enzymes,” John A. Lowe, III, et al., Drugs of the Future 1992, 17(9):799–807 for a general review). Further clinical developments of rolipram and other first-generation PDE4 inhibitors were terminated due to the side effect profile of these compounds. The primary side effect in primates is emesis, while the primary side effects in rodents are testicular degranulation, weakening of vascular smooth muscle, psychotrophic effects, increased gastric acid secretion and stomach erosion.